User talk:Duskstorm
Done Your Mimi shall be a lesbo like you... I will also make sure that the other are like their characters... Think Blood'll like this? Monster! What you do?! The page of Lysira is all green!! For future reference, the and might be of use to you two, and I promise it won't turn the page green. I've already corrected a few bright green pages. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 00:52, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Also, when you two leave comments on a talk page (like when you messaged me), you should sign. Simple way would be to add --~~~~ to the end of your post, which will display your name and the time. ~~~ will display just your name and ~~~~~ will display just the time. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 18:16, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Also, to use the templates, all you have to do is type at the top of the page, just like that, rather than copy pasting the code. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 18:19, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Reporting hi this is my first time on hope we can talk some time :) donuts Twilightstorm 22:32, 8 April 2007 (UTC)Holy Legacy I am here... Please send all of OUR new comers to me. The Seraph will join us soon so pleas set the stage for Virgo. Leo, your brother is Cancer. AND Dusk shall be Sagertarius. I am Serpentarius. Good? Questons? Bloodstar 15:15, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Leader? Since when did you get permission to boss be about like your personal lap dog? I should tell fio about this. or worse! Twilightstorm 19:30, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Hello Seraph Angel says if i get you to stop hitting him i can join that Royal Blood thing, so please stop or there be trouble Communist trouble.... Or if that doesnt work ill do you a favour. --Climax-Void Chat or Err... calm down did you seriesly think i was threatening you? and how the hell can i know who are girls or not on the internet? --Climax-Void Chat or ---------------------------------------------- I fixed it so my signature "Chat" bit leads to my talk page !!!!!!!!!!!!! --Climax-Void Chat or ---------------------------------------------- Good for you i support hatred it keeps the mind healthy --Climax-Void Chat or Xbox Live? Do you have Xbox live? or do you hate me to much to play? --Climax-Void Chat or Meh Ive been up up and away.... --Climax-Void Chat or Yay Cool two of my friends from College are getting maried soon and one in two years time --Climax-Void Chat or ---------- Good idea, i think you made Relentles blush --Climax-Void Chat or ---------- Your obsessed,lol. And if I told you it would be an invation of privacy --Climax-Void Chat or Possible Vandalism I'm not sure if this was vandaliam or not, but i removed "I'm getting married in 3 years!". I'm sorry if you put that there, but since an IP uploaded it, and it seemed random. I assumed it to be vandalism. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] Ok, sorry. I thought someone had vandalized your userpage. :-- [[User:Donut THX 1138|'Donut THX 1138']] Comm] Omega Company True, this is a fanon site, but, as stated in our rules, it is a canon site that adheres to canon. What I am saying is that this is a Halo Fanon, which means that it must not contradict or exagerate Halo canon too much. This Red Dragon Empire would either have to be alien, which would basically rule out the use of Spartan-IIIs, or they would have to be a very very powerful rebel group, which would likely mean that they weren't an empire so much as an anarchy. It would also have to happen after 2552, when the UNSc was weaker from the Covenant War, which means that, if nothing else, they would use Spartan-IVs, though it is much more likely they would not use the SPARTAN designtion. And, even if they did use the Spartan program, they would likely not adhere to the UNSC tradition of the Greek alphabet. Perhaps if you did an article about the Red Dragon Empire... :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 23:46, 4 May 2007 (UTC) sorry sorry i do not get to talk to u this is like the 2 time i have been on :( donuts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Holy Legacy 00:28, 9 May 2007 (UTC) RP Invite Here you go. -Monitor of Installation-07 10:53 PM, May 14th, 2007 Alpha-Omega We will cut down our enemies and push into the breach into enternal glory! Lets make sure we do our and will I get invited to your wedding? Twilightstorm 21:00, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Dragon Empire Dude, this is a really cool concept! Although, instead of Spartans (brainwashed by the UNSC from birth onwards), maybe Lysira should have her own unique elite force... Maybe call them Trojans...? Anyway, just a thought. Oh, and exactly how powerful is the Dragon Empire? First you say it is small, and then you say it could "destroy humanity"? Maybe I read that wrong. Well, good job. If you can answer any of my questions, tap me on the HelmetComm. Respectfully, SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 22:48, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :PS The page could do with a bit of cleanup. Would you mind too much if I did that?? *Well, yeesh! Sorry for being polite! >8[ SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 21:23, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Re: Custom Just for the record the ship was customized just like how the Pillar of Autumn was customized in order to bring it back into the battlefield. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 17:39, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Question By Monitor, do you mean a Halo Monitor, or a screen? Because if it's a Halo Monitor, you know they can't be destroyed or harmed really right? -Monitor of Installation-07 7:01 PM, May 21st, 2007 Even a nano-virus, the metal that a Monitor is made of is INVULNERABLE to anything, even if something tried to chew it little by little or something, it wouldn't break. Anyways, if you tried to shut down the central processor of the Monitor, it's still invulnerable to any harm whatsoever. -Monitor of Installation-07 5:05 PM, May 22, 2007 Sara! Sara please do not do somethig like that again. That brings the enemy to us. Plese make your character rejoin the engagment in hanger six. Bloodstar 15:24, 25 May 2007 (UTC) ... You cannot kill 'Pudmee and my forces have already escaped!! Please change this now or I will do it for you. Captain James Comm Channel This is where I will be for the next few monthsHigh Command 21:10, 30 May 2007 (UTC) Hollow Bastion post #177 Well, it seems that you're trying to make fools out of battle-hardened SPARTAN-II, Class-I soldiers who have life-long experience in infiltration, reconnaissance, and assassination missions with SPARTAN-IIIs. The dangling Spartan is a little hard to imagine. Think about it: you're lifting half-a-ton of weight (the approximate weight of a SPARTAN-II in MJONIR armor) with a string. And the string seems to be set up ahead of time, meaning that your Spartan-IIIs would have been spotted already by Lambda Squad. On top of that, the moment my SPARTAN-II starts to go up, the rest already know what's happening. Think of it like they're all mentally connected. All Spartan-IIs are like that. Another thing to point out: they're infiltrators, recon masters, and skilled assassins. Do you think someone like that would easily fall for a simple echo? I don't think so. They'd immediately begin a search for the source of the noise together like a group of UNSC marines surrounded by Hunters (if you get my drift). I played along with your post this time, but think about the realism behind your posts next time, ok? -Dubtiger 01:45, 31 May 2007 (UTC) O.o Please don't do that again. I got scarred. You might want to Thank Mike for convincing me to do this. ~JenUser:StarryNova Ummm.... You called Mike a pig....I doubt I will join you if Mike isn't involved with it. My loyalty will stay with Mike. Sorry Hun. ~Jen Aka User:StarryNova Yeah... I don't know what you said... ~Jen Aka StarryNova Girl... You need to chill. I'm not trying to be mean. ~Jen Aka StarryNova Bushido Urm... Bushido is traditional suicide in Japan. You knew that... right? SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 08:35, 2 June 2007 (UTC) *Aha! So you admit that Bushido is in fact, not a martial arts form?! SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 21:21, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Bushido also states that if you are captured or badly injured in battle you must stick a sword through your stomach and turn it so that you guts come out effectivly killing you. Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 21:23, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Fix it I have the entire covenant and UNSC fleets attacking the hangar. Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 19:40, 4 June 2007 (UTC) I also suggest that you do not attempot to take my artillery or it will explode killing anyone other than the UNSC or separatists who try to touch it. Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif ''Talk • '' 21:22, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Congrats!! Congratulations! Again! SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 22:31, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Hey I want to say I'm sorry for what I said ~Jen Aka StarryNova Mahiru Pay attention Pay attention to other parts of the story god. Mahiru was captured by my guys. --Demakhis 19:16, 6 June 2007 (UTC) 注意其它故事神的部份。Mahiru 由我的人获取了。您是愚笨的吗? --Demakhis 19:37, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ¡Kjell usted idiota!! ¡Pare el decir de la materia en español y chino del frickin!!! ¡Vivimos en Canadá y hablamos inglés y francés!! ¡Usted incluso no sabe español!! ¡Usted es justo con el traductor estúpido!!! sorry for his wierd language posting. .... I guess nothing ~Jen Aka StarryNova Baka That's Japanese for idiot, no? Or is it Baga? I've heard it both ways. SPARTAN-091 HelmetComm||Juliet 23:00, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Sara I need some help. -starts crying- ~Jen Aka StarryNova He's making me uneasy. ~Jen Aka StarryNova Serenity Can i make a battle of Serenity? --Demakhis 16:58, 1 July 2007 (UTC) A Request May I please join the Siege of Serenity RP? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 22:17, 27 August 2007 (UTC) INV Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone